talesfromnibirufandomcom-20200213-history
Thrash "Little Man" Grimstock
Thrash "Little Man" Grimstock was a shorter-than-average Half-Orc who was raised by his grandfather in Grey Hold, Moss Stone under a very traditional way of life. After being removed from his home by his wife's request, he joined the Traveling Chef's Guild to promote his skill at cooking. Through a series of unfortunate, and seemingly unrelated events, he ended up with the Mad-Eye Pirates. And then subsequently with The Keystone Seekers. History "Never do anything on an empty stomach. Which is hard when you're always hungry!" ''-Little Man, referring to himself while cooking.'' Thrash, like any orc child, was raised on combat and survival lessons. At a young age he was released into the wild with fifteen other 8 year old children and told to survive for one week. Most children survived by hunting and killing as much as possible, there are even cases of orcish children killing others. Thrash however, took a much different approach and found that plants too bring substance. Even when he did hunt for food, he would often season it, or serve it beside a healthy portion of vegetables and fruits. It was this strange approach to this traditional right of passage that his grandfather claimed was the reason he never grew taller than 5'8". His grandfather would always complain that he would eat so much food, and yet never gain a single inch in height. This is how he ended up with the name "Little Man", and it stuck from there. Little Man learned cooking from his grandfather while he was still alive, it was a passion of his as he was Grey Hold's best cook. He learned all the traditional orcish delights, even some non-traditional ones. Eventually, he got married and had two beautiful daughters. However, Little Man had a problem throughout his life, he was never very good at expressing himself. He also tended to get tunnel vision while cooking, not being aware of his surroundings outside the kitchen. This had led to several problems within his marriage, not in the least accidentally ignoring his children's cries for attention and/or help. Eventually his wife became fed up with his lack of attention and kicked him out of the house. While not exactly a divorce, it was pretty damn close to one. After this, Little Man joined the Traveling Chef's Guild to not only learn more about the craft of cooking, but to also find some new purpose in his life. While there he managed to pick up some Thieves Cant from a friend of his who would often use Little Man's tunnel vision to steal stuff from the guild. Through a series of unfortunate, and seemingly unrelated events involving a bad delivery, a poorly constructed knife, gold forgery, and a single worm found in place it had no right being, Little Man ended up being kicked out of the Traveling Chefs Guild and found himself indebted to the Pirate Queen Mad-Eye Sweet aboard the Damned Princess. When the time came that Mad-Eye Sweet was overthrown, Little Man saw an out for his debt and an easy and simpler life ahead of him with the Keystone Seekers. So, naturally, he joined with the promise of pay. Personality The incarnation of passivity, except when talking about food. Little Man knows what he wants to do, and more often than not, it's cooking. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Seas the Day Category:SoF